


Competition

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, au!meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little friendly competition to make Blaine’s day at the gym more interesting. Klaine AU!Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the gym today and got inspired. Enjoy the boys teasing each other. The middle near end can get a little uncomfortable, but it’s over in like three sentences. You know me, it’s all fluff and fun :)

Those shorts. Those _shorts_.

 

How is one supposed to concentrate on getting fit when Mr. Tall, Lean and Handsome over there was wearing such [tiny shorts](http://www.hockgiftshop.com/images/FBT-610-Cyan.jpg). Blaine forced his focus back on his breathing as he moved on the cross-trainer.

 

_Breathe in, out, in out- Oh God he’s coming this way._

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face, falling from his chin, but Blaine couldn’t bother to wipe it off. Heck, it could probably even be drool from how much ogling he was doing.

 

Mr TLH walked up to the cross trainer next to him and stepped on, giving Blaine a curt nod and a small smile that Blaine nervously returned. _Focus, Blaine, you got to focus._

And he did. He managed to resist looking at the gorgeous man for about a full minute as he pressed the buttons on the machine. But when Mr TLH started actually moving, oh he was a goner.

 

The way his arm muscles flexed as he gripped the handles and moved, Blaine hadn’t even realised that he was staring until he glanced up and saw his eye candy catch his gaze and give him a smirk.

 

He had to make sure that he didn’t accidentally fall off the cross-trainer.

 

The machine beeped, signalling that his hour on the cross-trainer had ended so he slowed down to a stop, watching as the man next to him frowned.

 

Blaine smirked back at him and watched as a blush crept up the man’s face while he hopped off the machine. He put an extra sway in his steps as he walked over to the space where some yoga mats were placed on the floor.

 

Two could play at this game.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt’s pretty sure that he’s going to get a heart attack and possibly pass out, because right in his line of sight was a very attractive man in a tight singlet and [loose blue running shorts](http://qph.is.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-ff48297bf76d20616ba9c86f61cffb86?convert_to_webp=true) doing yoga.

 

He could feel himself breaking into a sweat and it probably had nothing to do with how he was on the cross-trainer and everything to do with how hard his heart was thumping from watching Mr Cute and Compact over there.

 

Kurt watched as he moved from pose to pose, noticing certain tiny details. Like how his hair was breaking free of his gel and that it was curly. Oh how he wants to run his hands through those ungelled curls and just _feel_. They looked so soft. As his eyecandy slowly moved from pose to pose, he watched as his muscles tensed and stretched. And when he moved into the Downward Dog, Kurt’s pretty sure he stopped breathing.

 

Just looking at the material of those shorts hitch higher up, barely covering that wonderful ass and those muscular thighs dusted with some hair, and the only thought running in his head was _skin skin skin skin_. Kurt had to hold down a whimper at the thought of having those strong thighs resting on his shoulders, the musky smell of sweat and-

 

Okay, bad thoughts, bad! These shorts definitely can’t hide a boner.

 

Music blasting from the speakers in the gym played familiar lyrics and Kurt couldn’t help but snort.

_Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!_

 

“Baby does have back.” Kurt muttered under his breath.

 

Taking a few deep breaths and forcing himself to cool down, he finally looked up and saw Mr Fine Ass over there smirking at him.

 

That ass. No pun intended.

 

He ended his round on the cross-trainer and stepped off.

 

It is _on_.

 

* * *

 

 

Their little unspoken competition went on for about an hour. What the goal was, neither knew, but they kept pushing the boundaries.

 

From Kurt doing rather obscene squats with the medicine ball that nearly made Blaine walk into an exercise ball, to Blaine taking his soaked shirt off and pounding at the punching bag near the end, they kept going on.

 

After his final set of a hundred sit ups, Blaine was going to give up. His muscles were screaming at him, and he was pretty sure his hair looked like a bird’s nest with how messy it was. So he looked over at his competitor and gave a tired laugh, nodding in defeat as he headed to the water cooler at the corner of the gym.

 

But as he bent down to get a sip, he felt a hand groping his butt and _oh okay, teasing aside, that is rude._ So he spun around, about to give him a piece of his mind when the words died. Because it was not Mr Tall Lean and Handsome’s beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“Hey there.” The man smirked at him, stepping closer into his space and Blaine nervously took a step backward.

 

“H-hi?” He managed to squeak out as the stranger once again leaned in closer and he was feeling extremely uncomfortable right now.

 

“I saw you just now, god you were just shameless weren't you? I’m Jeremiah, what’s your name? Or can I just call you sweetcheeks.” He rest his hand on the water cooler behind Blaine.

 

“I’m sorry I-uh have to um…” Blaine stammered out, frantically trying to think of something as he inched away.

 

Jeremiah’s hand closed around his wrist and he flinched, “why don’t you and I hit the showers together?”

 

“No thank you, I don’t-”

 

“I think you’re making him feel really uncomfortable, so would you mind letting him go?”

 

Both heads turned and Blaine immediately felt himself sag in relief at the sight of that familiar face.

 

“And who are you?” Jeremiah looked him up and down, almost as if sizing him up.

 

“I’m his friend, and if you don’t step away, I’ll go alert the security. So if I were you, I’d let him go right _now_.”

 

Jeremiah scoffed and let go of Blaine’s hand before stalking off, “whatever. This isn’t worth it.”

 

Blaine let out a huge breath that he didn’t know he was holding and leaned against the water cooler.

 

“Are you alright?” A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and this time he didn’t flinch away. Instead he looked up and saw those gorgeous blue eyes.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you for that, if you hadn’t stepped in, I probably would still be stuck.” Blaine smiled up at him,

 

“That creeper should count himself lucky that I didn’t call security.” His mystery saviour scoffed before smiling at him, “I’m Kurt.”

 

“Blaine. Glad to finally know your name.”

 

“Well after that little competition we had, my name is the least that I could give you.” Kurt chuckled as they both walked towards the lockers.

 

The sight of Blaine flushing red made Kurt’s cheeks rosy too and the both of them laughed.

 

“Would you-”

 

“I’m gonna-”

 

They both started and cut off, giving each other sheepish looks as they opened their lockers which were by some stroke of luck right next to each other.

 

“Would you like to join me at the juice bar after this? The least I can do is buy you a drink after all of that.” Blaine asked, fishing his bag out of the locker.

 

“I would love to.” Kurt grinned and winked at him before walking towards the showers, “see you in a bit.”

 

Left alone in the locker section, Blaine stood with a dorky grin on his face, and if anyone walked in and saw him pumping his fist in the air, he would outright deny it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/119279882461/competition


End file.
